I'd Lie
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: This is a songfic to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Austin/Ally. I suck at summaries. and Songfics. Awkward...


**I don't think that passenger seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his night**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**

**I don't think it ever crossed his mind**

**He tells a joke I fake a smile**

**That I know all his favorite songs**

My dad was driving me and Austin home from one of his many gigs. My dad had made me sit in back and let Austin sit in the passenger seat since I'd sat in the passenger seat on the way there. He was currently turned around, telling me about how great it was performing, but I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They were a deep, chocolate colored brown with just atouch of gold and green. I could feel myself getting lost in them, and before long, I was drowning in the sparkling, beautiful eyes of Austin Moon.

The next day, we were in the practice room, trying to write another song.

"How about we try a love song?" I asked him.

"I don't know Ally. I'm not really feeling a love song today."He said.

"You never seem to want to write a love song." I said almost questioningly.

"Well, that's because I never want to fall in love. I mean, I'm Austin Moon." He said, running his hand through his floppy blonde hair. I laughed a little, trying to cover up the disappointed look that had surely made its way onto my face. I don't think he's figured it out yet. He tells a lame joke, and I fake a smile and try to laugh, and I even know all of his favorite songs. How could he be so oblivious?

**I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him,**

**I'd lie**

I could tell you just about everything about Austin Moon. His favorite color is green. He's stubborn and loves to argue, even when he's not even right. His birthday is July 17. He has a younger sister who is beyond beautiful, what with long golden hair and bright hazel eyes. He has his father's eyes. And, it's true. I, Ally Dawson, love Austin Moon. But if anybody ever asked if I did, I'd lie.

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently over looks the truth**

**Shouldn't a light go on?**

**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

The next day, we were all in the music shop. I was busy working, Trish was offfinding yet another job, Dez had a fever and had to stay home, but Austin was sitting on the counter, his eyes wandering around the room, looking at the various instruments. He doesn't notice that I'm staring at him. He's always like that, so oblivious to the truth in an innocent kind of way. But, you'd think a light bulb would go on inside his head already,or better yet, a siren. But nope, nothing. He sees everything so simply, like black and white, while I see the world and all its complexity and complications, like in vivid color.

A random thought occurred to me then, while I was staring at him. 'I don't think anybody's ever seen him cry.' I thought to myself. Of course my curiosity got thebetter of me.

"Hey Austin?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Thisis kinda random, but has anybody ever seen you cry?" I asked.

"Nope. I never let anybody see me cry. It shows weakness." He replied simply. He didn't deny that he's never cried, like most guys 's one of the things I loved about Austin, his ingenuity and honesty.

'He never let's anybody see him cry just like I never let anybody see me wishing he was mine'

**I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**

**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him,**

**I'd lie**

I could tell you just about everything about Austin Moon. His favorite color is green. He's stubborn and loves to argue, even when he's not even right. His birthday is July 17. He has a younger sister who is beyond beautiful, what with long golden hair and bright hazel eyes. He has his father's eyes. And, it's true. I, Ally Dawson, love Austin Moon. But if anybody ever asked if I did, I'd lie.

**He stands there then walks away**

**My god if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you...**

The next day, we were standing in the practice room. I'd walked in and found him with my book. I've told him time and time again that NOBODY TOUCHESMY BOOK. Especially him because there's a lot written in there about him.

"Austin, why did you touch my book?"I yelled. I grabbed it out of his hands and slammed it on the piano.

"Well, lately you haven't been able to write any songs, so I figured there might be something in there that could help us." He replied.

"Well there isn't." I replied. He just stood there then walked away. I could tell he was a little annoyed, but what was I supposed to do? I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. He was already heading down the staircase anyway. I plopped down onto the piano bench, defeated.

'I wish I could just tell him what I wrote in there. Even if it was a cheesy line like "I'm holding every breath for you"' I thought to myself.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**

**I think he can see through everything**

**But my heart**

**First thought when I wake up is**

**My god he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make up**

**And pray for a miracle**

He doesn't brag as much as he used to, so he wouldn't just tell you randomly that he can play guitar. I feel like he can see through everything. He sees through Trish's tough act, Dez's… well, Dez doesn't act weird, he just is. He sees through me when I'm not feeling good and lie and say I'm fine, so why can't he just see through my heart and r ealize I love him.

I woke up the next morning after our fight. 'My God, he'sbeautiful' I think immediately. It's automatic, a reflex to think that right when I wake up. I brush it off and get ready for the day, getting dressed and putting on make-up, all the while praying for a miracle that would make him finally see.

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green**

**He loves to argue oh and it kills me**

**His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**

**And if you asked me if I love him**

**If you asked me if I love him**

**I'd lie**

I could tell you just about everything about Austin Moon. His favorite color is green. He's stubborn and loves to argue, even when he's not even right and sometimes, it kills me. His birthday is July 17. He has a younger sister who is beyond beautiful, what with long golden hair and bright hazel eyes. He has his father's eyes. And, it's true. I, Ally Dawson, love Austin Moon. But if anybody ever asked if I did, I'd lie.

**A.N**- My first Ally & Austinfan fic. Sorry if it sucked and wasn't worth reading. I got inspired, i guess. The songfic goes to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Review if you want. Or don't. BYE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY, OR I'D LIE. DISNEY AND TAYLOR SWIFT DO.


End file.
